An Emotion called Jealousy
by CrashedCase
Summary: Dr. Temperance Brennan is about to solve her new case, when she realised her growing feelings for her best friend Angela Montenegro. Confused she ignores them, but thats when the chaos and the big change in her daily life started. Suck at Summeries xD Pleas R&R (rated T to be save)
1. Chapter 1

**Bones**

A new Day, new Case, a new Skeleton. Every day is the same, but there got to be a change right?

There is: The stories behind the death of the person in my Lab and this time…I have a feeling that this story's going to change everything. Even if this thought is irrational.

Suddenly Booth came on the Platform with his usual **"**_**So what did you find out, Bones?"**_his way to say hello.

"_**Hey Booth!"**_ came a happy greeting behind me, which made me jump a little. Gladly nobody noticed. Angela stood now next to me, smiling at Booth.

What's the strange feeling I get every time she smiles at him? Maybe it's this Emotion called _Jealousy_, I don't know.

"_**Until now I found out that the victim is a female between 17-20 years. Probably a Student as you can see on her middle Finger (which I pointed out), due to holding a pen for several long periods of time. Angela already reconstructed her face and the way she was murdered."**_ He gave us a quick _Thanks_ before following us to the Angelator where Zach and Hodgins already waited. Afterwards, Booth went to the FBI, trying to find out the girls identity. Hodgins still had some Particles to analyze, which were found on the Victim, while Zach wanted to look at the Bones again trying to find out something new. That left me and Angela alone in her Office. Neither of us said anything, which created an uncomfortable silence. I tried to concentrate on the reconstructed face with Angela standing beside me, but without realizing my heart beaded faster and right now she stood really close. Before something slipped out of control I cleared my throat and stated that I'm going to see if Zack found something. Angela nodded in respond and so I made my way back, wondering why my Body and Mind reacted different to her than to others. A second thing I needed to figure out.

Maybe someone like Booth could help me?

He knows a lot when it comes to social Relationships and Emotions. Just then I noticed that most of the Staff went home, except for my Team. Zach's looking at the Victims right Hand again so I asked if he found anything, which he didn't. He looked at me confused, why?

"_**What?"**_, he turned his attention to the Bones and replied _**"Nothing."**_ Now I'm the one confused, but decided to ignore it before I told him to go Home. When he was gone I sat down in a chair, sighed and let my head fall back exhausted.

Without any real work I tried to concentrate on the X-Rays of the Bones, scattered on my desk and when that was to exhausting I crossed my arms, put them on the desk and laid my head on them. Before I realized it I was drowsing off and soon fell asleep. Seems like Angela was still here, because she tried to wake me up.

"_**Sweetie, it's time to go Home."**_ I opened my eyes, which was hard and turned my head in her direction. When I slowly stood up she gave me a worried _You look terrible_ look and chuckled slightly, because my hair was a mess. However that happened. I told that I'd now that and walked sleep drunken out of my Office. Obviously she followed me, the echo of her high heels was loud in this empty place.

Somehow Angela's presence relaxed me, even when my mind was a chaos. I could only assume that I am attracted to her, by the way my heart reacted and my cheeks heated up when she smiled.

That's called a blush, right?

Probably my Hormones are just going crazy right now.

Ah, I remember when I started do develop feelings for her. It was the time when she flew to the desert on a vacation with Kirk. Her yearly tradition: Every year three weeks in the desert separated from her job and society. When she send us the pictures of her and Kirk posing to make a decent photo the thought that she looked beautiful crossed my mind and somehow shocked me.

Why would I think like that?

Finding my best friend beautiful in a romantic way wasn't how friendship worked, so I ignored it. But than she called me, told me about the head some men found and cried, because she had a feeling that it is Kirks. So took the next fly and went to her. While the whole village tried to solve the case, I comforted Angela at night. It was pleasant: her cuddling against me and somehow her vulnerable side was gorgeous. She was always the confident one in what she did and understood so much, especially when it came to me. So now it wasn't me who depended on her, but the opposite. It's weird when I think about it this way and very illogical, but I don't care. She influenced me in such a strong way: preventing me from thinking rational. Nobody else could do that, so why her? Another mystery I have to solve.

**_"Bren! Wait up!"_** Ange called suddenly and startled me, which stopped me from walking. Turning my head in her direction I saw her almost running towards me, more walking really fast. Just about a half meter away from me she tripped and out of reflex I caught her. All I could do was listening to her mumbled _Thanks_, before our eyes locked just a bit longer than necessary. Again my heart beaded faster and my breath was taken away. Again I realized how beautiful she actually is: her chocolate brown eyes, the raven hair and her slightly toned skin. But sadly she looked away and stood up, straightening her clothes.

**_"Sorry Sweetie." _**Smiling she started walking again and while following her outside I felt my lips turning upwards into a smile. We walked for five minutes before our ways parted and like always Ange hugged me goodbye and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Irrational**

At home my bag slipped from my shoulder onto the ground, while I walked in my Bedroom and fell head fist on my bed exhausted. Before I went sleeping, I change in some Pj's and climbed under the covers falling asleep just some minutes later. In the morning I remembered dreaming about Angela: how she smiled, laughed, talked and all her little gestures confusing me inside out. It ended with us kissing, which made me blush a deep red. Therefore, waking up was hard but leaving the bed was even harder. I wanted to go back in my Dream, but I knew that it's biologically not possible.

Slowly sitting and finally standing up I went through usual morning ritual: shower, dress, eat, etc. After breakfast I made my way to the Jeffersonian, put on the blue lab coat and while waiting for the other to arrive, I looked at the Bones again hoping they'd tell me something new. Just a little Information I missed yesterday.

Zach was the first one to arrive than Hodgins, Booth and finally Angela, who greeted me in a hug, but somehow it felt different. I remembered the dream-kiss and blushed again, looking away to greet the others. She didn't notice (gladly) and when she turned on her heels to do to her office, my eyes lingered on her as long as possible, studying the way her hips swayed when she moved.

I stared.

Blushing again I quickly looked away and tried to concentrate on my work, which failed. Every time she met I avoided her, being scared of her finding out. So at some point I went to my office in order to cool down a bit. Just than Booth came in and told me to meet him and the others on the Platform, because he found the girl. She's a student like I already said, but that's not the point. Angela prevented me from listening to Booth, because it's her fault for wearing an exposing blouse. So I often caught me looking at her (staring) and sometimes our eyes locked.

When Booth was finished talking he told me to come with him to the girl's family, where we gathered enough Information to actually solve the case.

Apparently she was in love with her best friend and when her classmates found it out, they laughed at her and some were disgusted. When they started mobbing her, she stood strong, which triggered the classmates to go further. They continued calling her names and began to get violent, First of all it was as simple as pushing her around or tripped her in the hallway. She still stood strong, so they increased there violence just one time, where she ended up dead. She was chased, cornered and finally killed. What hurt me the most was, that she never told her best friend. So when she was buried, her parents told her best friend, who started crying. When I thought about Angela and what she meant to me I realized that I indeed love her.

Afterwards Booth drove me back to the Jeffersonian, while I thought about my behavior this day. I know avoiding Angela was wrong, but every time I saw her I remembered my dream and blushed. She realized what I was doing, because I saw her hurt look and felt guilty. Obviously I didn't stop.

When I came back and went to my office, she was already there waiting for me with a look of hurt and anger. As soon as I saw her I stopped, so now I stood in the doorway looking at the ground, guilty. Somehow my shoes seemed to be extremely interesting and when she started tapping her foot and crossed her arms I wanted to run.

"_**What's going on?" **_I flinched at harsh tone and took a tiny step back, which she noticed and immediately.

"_**Don't run away!"**_ she almost yelled while walking towards me and grabbing my wrist. No running away.

"_**I don't know what you mean, Ange."**_ playing oblivious to the situation, I whispered.

"_**Don't you dare 'Ange'**__**me Bren, I know you've been avoiding me!"**_ I wanted to say something, anything, but when I looked her in the eyes my words stuck in my throat. There was so much hurt.

I mean I know that she's my best friend, but I couldn't help it. She confused me: I felt happy and sad at the same time, because she was what I wanted but couldn't have. When she spoke

the next time it was barely a whisper, but I heard her _**"Just tell me what I did wrong."**_

Right then I lost it. Tears welled up in my eyes and rolled down my cheeks. I heard myself stuttering a faint _Nothing_, which was true: she didn't do anything. I think it was due to the tears that she gave me a small smile, but honestly it made things worse. She shouldn't be smiling, not now and for me being rational was out of question, so the thought that she may pity me crossed my mind.

Of course she doesn't, right?

I'm not sure. Someway in my line of thoughts I realized that Angela was about to hug me and when she did, I snapped out my mind. I was so confused that I just stood there completely still. She took my hands and put them around her waist.

"_**You know, when someone hugs you, you usually do the same."**_

When I heard her buried my face in her shoulder and cried, clinging to her like my life pretended on it. Sobbing, I explained her that right now it's hard for me to look at her or to be near her, while she drew comforting circles on my back. _**"Why?"**_ was all she asked hurt. So I told her about my dream and blushed when I mentioned the kiss, but all she did was wondering how long I felt like that.

"_**Since Kirk…I mean I know it's irrational being attracted to you. You're my best friend!"**_

She pulled away with a simple _Oh Sweetie_, told me that she needed to think at home and let me stand here in my Sorrow.


End file.
